Who I Really Am
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Jesse has never known his true self. He's never known his mother. After his father died, he set out to find her. Will she be all that he expected. Slight Anisoka
1. The Truth

**_Hello. Here's a new story with my one of my newest OCs, Jesse Minata. Hope you enjoy._**

**Jesse's POV**

My name is Jesse Minata, I am ten years old and I live on Shili with my father. He has always been around for me and my aunt was the only mother figure in my life. I always wonder about my real mother: what she looked like, what she was like, everything. My father never told me about her. He just walked in.

"Hey, Jesse. What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. There isn't much to do. Without Auntie Jen, I haven't been told to do so many chores at once." My aunt, Jen, died when I was eight. She was nice, but she always told me to do so much stuff at one time.

"Jen was a saint. Bless her heart.

"Yeah." I thought I might ask him. "Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"I want to ask you about my mom."

"I've told you a lot about her. What's left you to know?"

"Well, you never told me what she even looked like or how old she is. I want to know." He walked over to his chair and sat down. I sat in front of him.

"Your mother was a beautiful young woman. You have her blue eyes. Her montrals were a little darker than your and went a little past her shoulders. At least when I last saw her they were. She always wore red. It was her favorite color. She wore a short red dress with grey leggings. Your mother was beautiful. In many ways, you look like her. Everytime I look at you, I see her. Reminds me how young she was when she had you. Only fifteen years old. Still a child. She doesn't know how lucky she really was to have a son like you."

"Why did she leave?"

"She had to. She wasn't allowed to have a child. She left to protect you."

"From what?"

"That's something for when you're older."

"You always say that. How long is older?" He stood up.

'When the time is right, I'll tell you. But for now, it will have to wait." He started coughing.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"I'm fine, son. You're old man is just getting older. I have an appointment with the doctor. Make sure your room's clean when I get back."

"Alright."

"Good boy. I'll be back before dinner."

"Bye." He left. I tried to picture the description of my mother. I saw a woman with sparkling blue eyes, blue montrals, a short red dress that covered her neck and a gold necklace. Her dress went to her hips and grey leggings with holes along the sides. She had red boots that went up to the middle of her calves. She wore a belt with two metal things hanging from it. I didn't know what they were or why they appeared in my vision. There was a knock on the door. It was my neighbor, Mrs. Talze. She has always brought us dinner since my aunt died. She was a lonely old woman, but I liked her. She has always been so nice to us and we didn't want her to feel lonely.

"Hi, Mrs. Talze."

"Hello, Jesse. I brought dinner."

"I see. Let me help you with that." I took two of her baskets while she kept the last one.

"Thank you. You're such a nice boy. You remind me of your darling mother everyday. She was so sweet."

"Mrs. Talze, did you know my mother well?"

"Yes, darling. I took care of her while she was pregnant with you. She was so sad to have to leave you. She loved you so much. It broke our hearts."

"Do you know why she left?"

"Oh, yes. She couldn't keep you. She left to protect you from harm. She knew how dangerous it would be if you were to go with her."

"But why did she leave? Why was ir dangerous?"

"Oh, calm down. There's no need to get testy. Your father is to tell you that." She paused for a minute. "I see you still have that necklace she gave you."

"Yes. I never take it off. It's the only thing I have of her." The necklace she gave me was a thick black string with a green crystal. I've had it since I was born. I haven't taken it off since.

"She made that necklace herself. She wanted you to have something of her besides her looks."

"I wish I would've met her. There's so much I want to know about her."

"One day, you will meet her. I know so."

**One Week Later**

Mrs. Talze died a dew days ago. A lot of people in my village are getting sick, including my dad. He's been on bed rest for a week. I'm afraid he'll be next to go.

"Jesse, come here." I stood next to his bed.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I fear I may not have long to live. I think it's best I tell you the truth... about everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not your father. I took you in when your mother left. I'm her brother. I promised her I would raise you right."

"If you're not my father, then..."

"Your real father is dead. His name was Jan Minka. He was killed by an akul before you were born. He never even knew your mother was pregnant. He never knew about you."

"What about my mother?"

"Your mother may still be alive. When I am gone, I want you to go find her. You should be with her."

"But..."

"Listen to me, Jesse. Your mother is on Coruscaunt. Her name is Ahsoka Tano. She's a Jedi."

"A Jedi?"

"Yes. That's why she left. Go to Coruscaunt, find the Jedi Temple and you'll find her. There, you will find Ahsoka."

"What if she doesn't believe I'm her son?" He reached out and lifted the crystal on my necklace.

"This is all the proof you need to convince her. She made it for you. She'll know."

"But, I don't know exactly what she looks like. I've imagined her, but they're not good outcomes." He took the key he always kept around his neck and handed it to me.

"Open that cabinet." I unlocked the cabinet and saw a lot of stuff. "Get that holorecording."

"I took it out and handed it to him. "What is it?"

"I recorded this after you were born." He pressed the button and played the recording. There were a few people I knew and others I didn't. Mrs. Talze, my friend Lena when she was about two years old and my dad, or whoever he really was. Mrs. Talze and Lena were asleep. The camera set on a woman sitting up in a bed holding something in a blanket.

_"Ahsoka, over here." _She looked up at him and sighed.

_"Put that away, Manny. I just gave birth."_

_"That's why I want to document this. You're lucky I didn't record the birth."_

_"Leave me and my baby boy alone."_

_"Well, what are you going to name him?" _She looked at the baby in her arms.

_"What Jan would've wanted: Jesse." _The baby was me. He moved over me and I saw myself as a baby.

_"Hey there, Lil Jesse. Welcome to the world. I'm your Uncle Manny. I'll be taking care of you from now on."_

_"Not by yourself, Man. I'm staying."_

_"What about the Jedi?"_

_"He's my baby. He's more important to me than the Jedi. Nothing's going to change that." _The recording ended.

"Unfortunately, she had to go back after we were attacked by Separatists. They knew she was there, so she had to go, but she loved being with you."

"How old was I when she left?"

"Six month. She loved you and she still does. I want you to find. You belong with her now. And when you find her, tell her I love her."

My uncle died a few days later. I wanted to find my mother badly. He told me about a shuttle station a few miles from our village. He said it would take a few hours to get there. I took the credits he left for me and headed for the station.

**And so the journey begins. Will he find her? Look out for the next chapter. R&R and vote on my poll for Best Villan.**


	2. I Miss You

**Ahsoka's POV**

I'm ready. I'm going to get it right this time. I stood on the opposite side of the training room with my back turned to Anakin. This is another one of his sparring "lessons." I heard him ignite his lightsaber. I was always taught to let your opponent strike first. I waited. I knew how impatient he can be. He would cave very soon. And I was right. I heard his foot steps approaching behind me. I ignited my lightsabers and back flipped so that our lightsabers locked onto each other. He moved his saber and struck at me. I easily dodged it. I contridicted his every move. This lesson started out difficult, but after doing it a million times, I was getting the hang of it. Our lightsabers locked again. He twisted his and I lost one of mine. Now, it was even. I was still able to fight with one lightsaber. This has gone on for too long. It's time to end it. When I got the opportunity, I kicked him in his chest and knocked his lightsaber out of his hand. I jumped up and grabbed it. He was laying on his back on the ground. I stood over him and held the lightsabers to his neck.

"Nice job, Snips. You finally got the lesson."

"I told you I would." I deactivated the lightsabers and threw his next to his head.

"There is one thing you forgot."

"And what's that?" He slapped the back of my knees and I fell on them. Luckily, the training mats were under us and it didn't hurt that much.

"Never lower your defenses." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" He smiled and brought my lips to his. He ran his fingers up and down my montrals, causing them to twitch. I loved when he did this. We broke apart and my necklace hung in his face. He lifted it.

"Must you wear this when we train? It could break."

"You know I never take this off. Not even on a mission."

"I know. You could lose this."

"Are you suggesting I get rid of it?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying you shouldn't wear it during training, on a mission, or anywhere where it could break or get lost. I know how much you care about it." I sat up and opened the necklace. I looked at the picture from ten years ago. It was me, my brother Jan, and my baby boy Jesse. I haven't seen him in years. I hope he's safe. Anakin sat up so he was face to face with me.

"I miss him so much."

"I know. I'm sure that he's safe."

"I feel horrible for leaving him." I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"It's okay, Ahsoka. You had to leave to keep him safe. The Council wouldn't have let you keep him anyway."

"I just hope Manny is raising him well. Sometime I worry about what he's teaching him over there."

"I'm sure he's fine. Your brother can't be that bad."

"You don't know my brother. He can be a mess."

"I'm pretty sure being a parent has matured him."

"One would hope. For Jesse's sake." I looked back at the picture. "I just hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's safe and sound with your brother."

**Jesse's POV**

It's been hours since I left the village. I knew I was close to the shuttle station. I could see the lights. I got there a few mintutes later. I looked for the ticket booth. I saw it a few feet away. I walked up to it.

"Welcome to the shuttle station. What is your destination?"

"Coruscaunt."

"That will be twenty credits." I paid the droid and took my ticket. I got on the shuttle and took my seat. They're weren't a lot of people on. We took of a few minutes later. The pilot said it would be at least five hours before we reached Coruscaunt. That means I'm at least five hours from finding my mother. After ten years, I'll finally be with her. I wonder what she's like. Everyone told me she was a sweetheart. They always talked about how nice and caring she was. I hope she hasn't changed over the years. Maybe the years made her bitter and mean. Maybe she's changed. No one can stay the same their whole lives, can they? Especially when she's an adult now and she was only a teenager when she had me. I guess I'll find out soon enough. I might as well get some rest.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Anakin has to meet with the Council, so I went to my quarters. I was thinking about what he said. Maybe I should be more careful with my necklace. It's the only thing I have that has to do with my son. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about him. I think about him every single day since the day he was born. I worry about him all the time. I'm never with him. I don't know what he looks like now. He probably looks like Jan. Manny always told me he looked like me. I lost contact with him after I left. I laid on my bed, staring at the little picture in my necklace. I wonder if Mrs. Talze is still alive. I was always close to her, even as a little girl. Anakin came in.

"Hey, Ahsoka." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Ani. What did the Council want?" He hesitated.

"It's... nothing." I sat up.

"That's a lie. What's wrong?"

"It's about... your brother."

"What happened?"

"Ahsoka, Manny's dead." Those words pierced through my heart. Tears formed in my eyes.

"What?"

"There was a disease spreading around the village. Manny caught it and died in a week. I'm sorry." He held me close while I cried in his chest. "It's okay."

"I can't believe he's gone." I shot up. "What about Jesse? What happened to him?"

"No one knows. He disappeared that day after he died. No one knows where he would go."

"Oh, my poor baby. Where can he be?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

"What if he doesn't? What if he already died from the disease?"

"Hey, don't think like that. Jesse is alive. You would've felt it if he died."

"I didn't feel when Manny died."

"Jesse came from you. You two have a closer bond than you and your brother. Jesse isn't dead."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers. I'm sure he'll show up."

"I hope so. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him. I can't stand the thought of it."

"Don't think about it. I'm sure he's fine."

**Ahsoka knows Manny's dead. She knows Jesse's gone. She doesn't know where he is or where he's going. She'll be surprised to find out.**


	3. Coruscaunt

**Jesse's POV**

It's been three hours since I left Shili. Coruscaunt is just two hours away. I'm still excited about meeting my mother. At the same time I was worried. What if she doesn't accept me? What if she doesn't believe I'm her son? What will I do then? I can't go back to Shili with the disease going around. I would die. Plus, I have no one left. Everyone I know is dead. My uncle, my father, my aunt, Mrs. Talze, Lena, everyone is gone. The only one I have left is my mother, if she's still alive. I hope she is or I came all this way for nothing.

**Two Hours Later**

I finally made it to Coruscaunt. I looked out the window at the city planet. How am I going to find the Jedi Temple? This may not be as easy as I thought. The shuttle landed. I grabbed my bag and I stepped out. The city was huge. Hopefully, I could find the Jedi Temple is all this. I went up to the droid at the information desk.

"Hello. How may I be of assisstance?"

"Do you know where I can find the Jedi Temple?"

"The Jedi Temple is just a few miles away. Here is a map of how to get there." The droid handed me the map. "This will show you the safest and quickest way to get there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I looked at the map and it highlighted the way. I saw a lot of quicker ways to get to the temple, but they were in black. The droid did say this shows the safest ways. I'll just follow it as it is. I don't want anything to stop me from meeting my mother.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Manny's dead and Jesse's missing. Things aren't going well at all. Even though the war is over, things still aren't looking up anymore. Two of the people I care most about are both gone. This has to be the worst day ever. I was in the training room, thinking about this. I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to see who it was. Whoever it was, sat next to me.

"What is the matter, Lil Soka?" Master Plo. He's the only one that calls me that. That and he's the only one with a voice that deep.

"Master, things aren't a bright as they used to be."

"I heard about your brother. I am deeply sorry."

"Thank you, but I'm more concerned about... someone else."

"Your son." I nodded.

"I'm scared and I'm worried about him. I don't know if he's still alive or if he died a long time ago." He put his arm around me.

"Do not think like that, Lil Soka. I am sure Jesse is fine."

"That's what my master said. I have to know. I can't stop thinking that something horrible happened to him."

"It will be okay, Ahsoka. If your son is like you in anyway, he will be fine."

"I just wish I knew where he was."

**Jesse's POV**

Where the heck am I? I looked at the map and less of it was highlighted, saying how far I came. I was probably just a few miles from the shuttle station. It took me a minute, but I figure out where to go next. I took a turn on a street and kept walking. I past a lot of bars and strip clubs. Coruscaunt does not seem like the place to raise kids, but I have no other choice. Maybe the temple won't be as bad. After all, it was for Jedi. It must be peaceful or at least safe and civilized.

A few hours later, I was able to see the temple. I was almost there.

"Hey, kid." I turned and saw a Twi'lek man. "You lost?"

"No. I know where I'm going."

"You... need a ride?"

"No, thanks. It's walking distance."

"Come on. It's dangerous out here. You would be safer if you had a ride." He makes sence. From what I've seen of Coruscaunt, it's a very dangerous place. "What do ya say?"

"Alright. Where's your speeder?"

"I parked it in the alley so no one could steal it. Come on. It's this way." I followed the man into the alley. I didn't see a speeder. I couldn't see anything. "I can't see..."

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt something grab my bag. I pulled it back, but the man was stronger than me.

"Give me the bag!"

"No! It's mine!"

"I said give it!" He kept pulling my bag, but I managed to keep it for a while. I tried to call for help, but no one heard me or cared.

"Hey, let the bag go." The man stopped. I looked over and saw a human man standing in the alley. "Let it go."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I saw a blue light come from his hand. A lightsaber. He was a Jedi.

"Now let it go."

"Alright, Jedi. I'll let it go." He swung my bag, with me still attached to it, into a wall. Everything went black.

**Anakin's POV**

I was walking around Coruscaunt when a heard someone crying for help. It was coming from an alley. I took my lightsaber and walked in the alley. I saw a Twi'lek man trying to take a bag from a little Togruta boy.

"Hey, let the bag go."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I ignited my lightsaber giving him his answer.

"Now let it go."

"Alright, Jedi. I'll let it go." He swung the bag and the kid into a wall. The kid was knocked out cold. The man tried to run, but apparently he didn't realize the alley was a dead end. I easily ran up to him and stabbed him. His lifeless body dropped to the ground. I went over to the Togruta kid. I checked for a pulse. He was still breathing. I noticed he had a strange necklace on. It was a black string with a green lightsaber crystal. I wonder where he got it. He wouldn't last out there. I took him and his bag and brought him to the temple for medical attention.

**This close, man. Jesse was this close to the temple. At least he's still going, but not the way he thought.**


	4. Reunited

**Jesse's POV**

I woke up to bright lights. I looked around. I didn't know where I was. Last thing I remember is being in an alley with some man trying to steal my bag. A medical droid came over to me.

"Glad to see you are awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess. Where am I?"

"You are in the medical wing of the Jedi Temple."

"The Jedi Temple? How did I get here?"

"That would be me." I saw the Jedi that saved me from the man in the alley. "You were knocked out in the alley, so I brought you here."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No. I don't have anywhere to go. I was hoping I could stay here."

"We'll have to see about that. How about I give you a tour of the temple?"

"Sure." I jumped off the bed, grabbed my bag and followed him out. There were a lot of people walking up and down the halls. The temple was bigger than I thought it would be. I saw Togrutas, Twi'leks, Humans, and species of people I don't even know. I've never seen so many in one place. And then they're Jedi. I looked up at the Jedi with me. "Excuse me. What's your name?"

"My name's Anakin Skywalker. What about you?"

"Jesse Minata."

"Well, Jesse, welcome to the Jedi Temple. Where are you from?"

"Shili."

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get here?"

"I took a shuttle. Only five hours on a shuttle, a long walk through Coruscaunt and here I am."

"Why did you come alone? Where are your parents?"

"Before my uncle died, he told me that my father was killed before I was born and my mother was here on Coruscaunt. He told me to come find her. I came looking for her."

"When did your uncle die?"

"Yesterday."

"So, your uncle died yesterday and you came here today?"

"Yeah. My uncle told me she was a Jedi. Maybe you can help me find her."

"I might be able to help. Do you know what she looks like or what her name is?"

"I'm not exactly sure what she looks like. It's all a blur, but her name. He told me her name, but that's blurry too."

"Do you remember anything specific about her name? What her first or last name starts or ends with?" I thought for a minute. Then I remembered something. I took my necklace out of my shirt.

"She gave me this when I was born. I've worn it everyday since. Her initals are engraved on it. A.T. Do you know how that is?"

"A.T.? Ahsoka Tano?"

"Yeah. That's her name. Ahsoka." I put my necklace back under my shirt. He stopped. I looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

"You're Jesse?"

"Yeah. Why? Is my mom dead?" He shook his head.

"Come with me." He led me to a room with big doors. He opened the door. It looked like a training room. I saw a woman standing in a window. From the back, she looked Togruta. "Ahsoka."

She turned around and it was her. I recognized her from the recording. She looks almost exactly the same way she did ten years ago. My face lit up.

"Who's this?"

"Ahsoka, this is Jesse." Her expression didn't change. She didn't believe it.

"Anakin, don't play with me. You know how upset I am about Jesse."

"Ahsoka, I'm not messing with you. It's your son, Jesse. I found in an alley across from the temple." I stepped forward.

"Mom, don't you recognize me? I'm your son." I remembered what my uncle said if she didn't believe me. I took out my necklace. "I still have the necklace you gave me. Look."

She came up to me and took a closer look at it. I heard her lightly gasp. She looked up at me. She looked like she was about to cry. I felt like I was going to cry too. She touched my face and montrals.

"Is it really you, Jesse?"

"Yes, Mom." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her tighter. I finally met my mom.

"My baby boy. I've missed you so much." She kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you. I've waited my whole life for this." We broke apart and she looked at me.

"I am so sorry I left you. I didn't have a choice."

"I know. It's okay. I'm just glad we're together." She smiled and kissed my forehead. She looked over at Anakin, who was watching everything. She went up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you." He hugged her back.

"It was nothing." They broke apart and she shook her head.

"This wasn't nothing. You brought my son back to me. This means everything to me." I mean everything to her? She still loves me. After all these years, her love for me hasn't faded. She came back over to me and held out her hand. "Come on. I'll take you to my room."

I took her hand and we left the training room. We went to her room. We sat on the bed.

"Jesse, how did you get here? Why did you disappear like that?"

"Uncle Manny knew that he was dying. He told me that when he was gone, that I should come find you. He told me where you were and who you were. I took a shuttle here."

"Anakin said he found you in an alley."

"This Twi'lek man offered me a ride to the temple. He said his speeder was parked in the alley so no one would steal it. We went in the alley and he tried to steal my bag. Anakin showed up and helped me."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Anakin? No."

"No. I meant the Twi'lek man."

"Well, he did swing me into a wall and knock me out. When I woke up, I was in the medical wing."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom." I then remembered what Uncle Manny told me. "Uncle Manny told me to tell you something when I found you."

"What?"

"He said he loves you." She smiled, but she still had tears in her eyes.

"I still can't believe he's gone. When I heard you were missing, I was afraid you were dead too. I heard about the disease that was going around the village."

"Yeah. Uncle Manny died, Mrs. Talze, even my friend Lena. The disease got to everyone except me. I spent most of my time taking care of them. Only a few of us weren't infected."

"What was the disease?"

"No one knows exactly. They were calling it the Black Plague."

"Why did they call it that?"

"Because it made their hearts turn black. Everyone who had it died in a week. We couldn't find a cure for it."

"Is it contagious?"

"Not airborne or from touching them, but we found that the disease lingered in our food. We were always careful when we ate. Some even went vegatarian to avoid catching it."

"Well, I'm just glad you got out in time. I don't know what I'd do if you died."

"Don't worry. I won't be dying for a long time."

"And that, I'm happy for. Now, come hug your mother." I scooted up and hugged her. Hugging my mother was something I've wanted to do for ten years.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Yay! They've been reunited, but this story ain't over yet. R&R and vote on my poll for Best Villan.**


	5. Back Down Memory Lane

**Jesse's POV**

My mother and I have finally been reunited. I asked her my many questions and she answered them. She didn't give me only half details like my uncle did. She gave me full answers.

"What was my dad like? How did you two meet?"

"Your father was a great man. He was brave, strong, and handsome. We met when I was on a mission to Shili. He was the best warrior in the village. I had a liking of him. We had to camp out away from the village to watch out for Separatists. We were all assigned partners. I got paired up with him. He was actually watching for Separatists. I was watching him. I guess he noticed because he turned to me and asked if I liked what I saw. He always had a keen sense of humor. He always made me laugh. We were on Shili for months. It wasn't until our last night together that we actually got together. A month later, I found out I was pregnant with you. When I got the chance, I went to Shili to tell your father, but when I got there, they told me he was killed by an akul a week earlier. He didn't know that he was going to be a father."

"What happened to make you leave?"

"Six months after I had you, there was another Separatist attack on the village led my General Grevious. Somehow, he knew I was there and wanted me dead. That's when I knew that if I stayed, I would be putting your life at risk. After they left, I left. Anakin came and got me. Brought me back to the temple. There was a day that past when I didn't think about you. Ten years and I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped loving you."

"There wasn't a day when I didn't think about how great it would be to meet you. Just to see your face for once. Uncle Manny told me that he saw you everyday when he looked at me." She chuckled.

"Your Uncle Manny always said that you look like me. I think you look more like your father."

"I wish I knew what he looked like." She got up and went to her dresser. She started going through her drawers and found something. She came back over to the bed and sat down. It was a holorecording.

"I recorded this while I was on Shili. This was one of our resting days." She pressed the button and played it. I first saw her.

_"Hi, my name's Ahsoka Tano, I'm fifteen years old, and I'm a Jedi Padawan. This is a recording to show what a resting day looks like for Jedi and clones." _She moved the camera on people sitting around a table. I first saw Anakin. _"This is my master, Anakin Skywalker. Say 'hi', Skyguy."_

_"Would you stop calling me that?"_

_"I'll stop calling you Skyguy when you stop calling me Snips."_

_"Never."_

_"Then quit your complaining and say 'hi' to the camera, Skyguy."_

_"Hello. I will end her one day."_

_"In your dreams." _The camera moved to someone else. _"And this is Captain Rex. Say 'hi', Rex."_

_"Hey there. Are you getting my good side?"_

_"Yeah, sure." _She put the camera on herself. _"He doesn't have a good side."_

_"I heard that!"_

_"You were meant to. Moving on." _She showed a man with a beard. _"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

_"Hello." _She moved a camera to someone who looked exactly like that Rex guy, but with hair.

_"And this is Commander Cody."_

_"I don't have time for this." _She turned the camera to herself.

_"Also known as the buzzkill." _She turned it back to him.

_"I'll show you a buzzkill." _He got up and started to chase her. She screamed and laughed as she ran. I found it funny. A Togruta man came out and pointed a knife at Cody.

_"What's going on in here?"_

_"Calm down, Jan. Mr. Buzzkill over here just got a little testy while I was making a little video." _He put his knife down and Cody walked backwards to the table with everyone else. She put the camera on my father. _"Say 'hi', Jan."_

_"Ahsoka, why are you bothering people?"_

_"Because it's fun. Come on." _He looked away, then back at her.

_"Let's go in here." _They went outside and into another tent. Jan sat down and my mom sat on his lap and put the camera on them.

_"This is Jan, my loverboy. He's strong, a great warrior..."_

_"And out of her league, but she loves me anyway."_

_"That, I do." _They kissed. Usually I would be grossed out at the sight of people kissing, but they were my parents and they were in love. I didn't mind seeing this_. "I love you, Jan."_

_"I love you too, Ahsoka_." The video ended. That's what my father looked like. I saw him in myself sometimes. Now, I know what my mom meant.

"Jan and I were closer than ever. Our last night, we conceived you and never saw each other again. Sometimes I wonder what he would've thought if he found out about you. I would like to think he would be as excited as I was."

"Me too. I don't want to think that he didn't want me."

"We had talked about having a child. He said he would love to be a father. He said the joys of fatherhood would make him complete. He talked about what he would do if he had a son: spending time with him, teaching him how to hunt, how to defend himself, how to impress a girl. He said if he had a daugther, he didn't know what he would do. He would love her and watch out for her, but he would be confused on how to bond with her. He thought that because girls were more sensitive that he would do something wrong and she'll hate him forever. Most people saw your father as a great warrior, a hero with no fear. I was the only one that saw his softer side. You are just like him in many different ways. From your looks to your personality. It's all Jan."

"Mrs. Talze and Uncle Manny always told me I was like you. They always talked about how nice, sweet and caring you were. They said that we both had hearts of gold."

"I heard that a lot as a child. That I was always so sweet and kind and obedient. I don't want people to think I'm mean, but I want them to know I'm not like that all the time. No one's perfect, but they always said I was. They said I was the perfect child, that I was an angel. All the little times I screwed up, they always said everybody makes mistakes. I once burned down my hut, they said 'Everybody makes mistakes.' Someone else burned down their hut, they got yelled at. No matter what I did, they always forgave me so easily, but when I came back pregnant, that all changed. People said things about me would make you cry, but I was happy. I was happy that for once, they didn't think I was Little Ms. Perfect. They all turned on me. Everyone except Mrs. Talze, Manny, and Jen. That showed that they were my real family. This just goes to show you that just because people think you're perfect and sweet doesn't mean that they'll go with you until the end. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Make sure you know who you're real friends are."

"Exactly."

"My first life lesson from you." She smiled. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think... I was a mistake?"

"What? Why would you ask someting like that?"

"You were talking about the times you screwed up. Was I a screw up?"

"Of course not, baby. You were never a mistake. You were unexpected, but never a mistake. If you were a mistake, you wouldn't even be here. You are my love child. Jan and I made you out of love. I didn't expect to be pregnant with you, but I never thought you were a mistake. I don't want you to ever feel that you were because you weren't." I nodded. She touched the necklace she was wearing and that reminded me of my own. I took it out of my shirt.

"Mom? This crystal. Where did it come from?"

"I took that crystal out of my lightsaber. Before you were born, I wanted to make you something. Something that you would remember me by if something happened to me. I took a crystal from one of my lightsabers and laced it on to a black string. I carved my intials in it so you would know it was once mine."

"What about yours?" I pointed to her necklace.

"I've had this since you were born. Mrs. Talze took this picture of us." She took it off and opened it. It was a picture of her, my Uncle Manny and me as a baby. "I've looked at this picture everyday since I left. I always had hope that one day we would be together again. And that day has finally come."

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. Anakin came in.

"Hey there, you two."

"What did the Council say?"

"They said they want to meet with you and Jesse. Now."

"I don't get it. Why do we have to talk to the Council?"

"Because, Jesse, they will determine if you'll be allowed to stay here and be trained."

"Trained?"

"There's a chance that you're Force sensitive like me. If you are, you might be able to stay."

"And if I'm not?"

"They may send you back to Shili. I won't let that happen."

"But I'm not Force sensitive. I know I'm not."

"You don't know that for sure. They're going to test you on that."

"What if I fail? I'll have to go back to Shili. I don't have anyone left and with the disease going around the village, I might die."

"Don't worry, Jesse. You won't fail. I believe that you are Force sensitive."

"But what if I'm not?" She put a hand on my shoulder.

"You are. You just have to believe in yourself. You can do this."

**The Council Chambers**

"Ahsoka, have someone to meet us, do you?"

"Yes, Master. This is my son, Jesse. He's come from Shili to find me after the death of my brother, his only guardian. I believe that he is Force sensitive and can be trained as a Jedi."

"Tested, he will be. Master Windu, begin the test, yes." Master Windu pulled out some kind of screen.

"This screen will show me what the item is. You have to use the Force to tell what it is." I nodded. He pressed the button. Something came to me. A picture. Maybe it was the picture of the item. I have to go with it.

"A ship."

"Correct." It was right? Maybe I am Force sensitive or I got lucky. He pushed the button again. I saw a different image in my head. I went with it.

"A cup."

"Correct." He pushed the button again. Another image.

"A lightsaber."

"Correct." This last one was tricky. It was a person, but I couldn't tell what he was. It was a species I've never seen before.

"A man."

"What species?" I was afraid of that. I don't know what species. I went through the list of species I knew. None of them matched this one. I saw the man again. He looked dark and he had sharp teeth. His eyes were yellow. He looked like those part monster part man people we used to talk about in our village. I knew it might be wrong, but I have nothing else to go with.

"Vampia." I waited for him to say it was wrong.

"Correct." Correct? Those people exsist? Either way, I was Force sensitive.

"Appears right, you are. Force sensitive he is."

"So, he is to be trained?"

"No." No?

"No?"

"He is too old. At this point, he will need a personal master of his own."

"Then I will train him."

"A Padawan, you are yourself. Take on one, you cannot."

"With all due respect, Master, Ahsoka is ready to face the trials. She's advanced through all of her lessons and they're nearly over."

"Believe she is ready, do you?"

"Yes, Master." They all looked at each other.

"Discuss this, we will. Dismissed, you are." We bowed and left. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I didn't want to say anything, but Master Windu creeps me out. I feel like he can kill me just by looking at me."

"Don't worry. We all feel like that when it comes to him."

"Alright. I thought I was the only one."

"Why won't accept him?"

"Ahsoka, calm down. They'll come around. They took me when I was eight."

"That because they knew you were the Chosen One. They may not accept Jesse."

"I'm sure they will. You have to have faith in Jesse."

"I have all the faith in the galaxy for Jesse. It's the Council's decision I'm worried about."

**Two Hours Later**

My mom and I were talking when Anakin came in.

"Ahsoka, the Council's made their decision. They wish to see you and Jesse." She nodded and look to me.

"It's time, Jesse."

**The Council Chambers**

"Made a decision, the Council has."

"We have agreed to allow you to take the trials. If you pass, you will be able to train your son."

"Thank you, my masters."

"Take the trials next week, you will. Train hard and practice, you should."

"Yes, Master."

"Dismissed, you are." We bowed and left. I almost jumped in excitement. I was going to be a Jedi and my mom is going to train me if she passed the trials. I wonder what the trials are.

"I told you they would come around, Ahsoka."

"I'm glad you were right for once."

"Hey. When you were sad about Jesse being missing, I said he'll be fine and turn up. And look, he's standing right next to you."

"That makes you right about two things. Doesn't mean you're right all the time."

"I never said I was right all the time."

"Yes, you do. You always do."

"Uh... hello?" They both looked at me.

"Not to be rude, but if anyone cares, I am tired. Where am I sleeping?"

"You'll be staying in here with me. Anakin's going back to his room. You can go to sleep now if you want."

"Alright." I took my shoes off and got in the bed. She came over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Mom."

**Alright. Jesse will be trained as a Jedi. If Ahsoka can pass the trials. Will she? Find out next time on Who I Really Am. R&R and vote on my poll for Best Villan.**


	6. Something's Wrong

**Jesse's POV**

I woke up this morning with someone's arms wrapped around me. I turned and saw it was my mom. I liked being in her arms. I felt loved and cared for. For some other reason, I also felt sick. I started coughing hard. It hurt. I felt my mom wake up.

"Jesse, you okay?"

"I don't know." I coughed again. She felt my forehead.

"You have a slight fever." I coughed even harder.

"It hurts." My mom got up, went to the bathroom, and came out with a cup of water. She sat me up.

"Here. Drink this." I sipped at the water. I coughed again. It didn't hurt as much.

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know, but it's starting to scare me." I coughed again and drank some more water. Anakin came in.

"Hey, I heard bad coughing. What's going on?"

"Jesse's sick. I don't know what with, but I'm worried." I drank some more water. "Jesse, have you been feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I haven't felt sick." I coughed again. She looked at my eyes.

"Your eyes are bloodshot. That can't be good."

"Maybe we should take him to the medical wing. Find out what's wrong with him."

"Alright. Jesse, baby, can you walk?" I gave her my glass and pulled the covers off me. I put one foot on the floor, then the other. I took a breath and stood up. I stood for a second, then my legs gave out and I fell. Anakin caught me.

"I guess not." Anakin picked me up.

"Let's go. I don't want this to get worse." I sneezed and saw blood on my hand. "Oh my gosh!"

"That's not suppose to happen, is it?"

"No, baby. It's not."

"Okay." Everything went black after that.

When I woke up, I saw bright lights. I knew I was in the medical wing. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone in the room. Not even a droid. I looked over and saw my mom and Anakin standing outside the room. The droid was with them. I saw my mom gasp and start crying. Anakin held her and tried to comfort her. What was wrong? The droid came back in. I watched my mom outside the door, crying. I heard her saying "My baby. My baby." What happened? The droid left and my mom and Anakin came in. She stopped crying, but I could still see the proof that she was crying.

"Hey, baby. How you feeling?"

"Fine. Why were you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby."

"Mom, you were crying. You were screaming 'My baby. My baby.' What's wrong with me?" She looked at Anakin. He nodded and she looked back at me.

"Jesse, please try to stay calm."

"Why? What's happening to me?" She started crying again.

"Baby... you have the Black Plague."

"What? How?"

"It seemed that you got it from some food poisoning. The plague started in you a week ago. You're lucky that you're still alive. The droid said you should've been dead a week ago, but somehow you made it this far."

"What's going to happen to me now?"

"The droids are working on a cure. They had to take some of your blood to see what it is."

"How much time do I have?"

"About a week." I looked over at my mom, who was still crying.

"Mom, please stop crying."

"I can't help it, baby. I just got you back and... you might die. I don't know what to do."

"Just stop crying. Please. I hate seeing you like this." I wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I know how you feel. I felt the same with Uncle Manny and Mrs. Talze. It's not easy seeing the ones you love like this, never knowing if they're going to get better or die." I coughed again. It didn't hurt as much as before, but it was still painful. "Are they going to do something about this cough? It hurts."

"I'll go ask the droid." Anakin got up and went to look for the droid. I turned back to my mom.

"I like him. He's nice. You two should get together." She looked at me in surprise.

"Jesse, you're giving me dating advice?"

"I'm just saying. He's been nice to me, he obviously cares about you. You should get together."

"We're already together, Jesse."

"Good. You two should be together. You're perfect for each other."

"What would you know about a perfect match? You're only ten."

"That doesn't mean anything. I still know something about love and chemistry and you both definately have that."

"Alright, Mr. SmartyPants. In what ways do we have chemistry?"

"Well, for one thing, you call him 'Anakin.' Another thing is that you two are always together."

"He's my master."

"And how many masters do you know that put their arms around their Padawan?" She smirked.

"Okay then. You're observant. What else?"

"Well, yesterday when you came back to the room, he kissed your cheek. I knew he liked you. You giggled at him. You liked him. I should've put two and two together right then and there."

"I can't believe how smart you are. You must get that from your father."

"I think I get it from you. You're very smart."

"Thank you, baby. You're really sweet." I coughed again. Anakin came back in with the droid. "Can you please do something about his coughing?"

"His coughing cannot be stopped because of the disease, but I can give him something to help with the pain." He stuck a needle in my arm. "It will take a few minutes to work. After that, he will feel no pain."

"Thank you." The droid left.

"I can still feel the pain in my arm." They chuckled at me. I did as well. "No seriously. That needle hurt."

"Don't worry. The pain won't last very long. Trust me."

"I trust you, but I still don't like the pain."

"It'll fade. Just don't think about it."

"How can I not think about the pain in my arm?"

"Well, what's your favorite hobby?"

"I would have to say racing. I was the fast runner in my village."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All the other kids thought they could beat me, but I always won."

"That's great. What's your favorite color?"

"I would have to say red."

"Red, huh? Your mom's favorite color is red."

"I know. That's why it's my favorite color."

"What's your favorite... food?"

"I have to go with... baked nuna. It's so good. I love having it for dinner."

"What's your favorite sweet?"

"That's a tough one. It's between raspberry pie and candied strawberries." Anakin asked me more and more questions about me. I had forgotten all about the pain in my arm. I really like Anakin now. I'm glad my mom's with him. I know most kids would be mad that their mom or dad found someone else to love, but I'm happy for my mom. I don't want her to be sad and upset about my dad for the rest of her life. It's been hours and Anakin hasn't stopped asking me questions. I eventually got tired. Somehow, he knew.

"Why don't you get some rest. It's been a long day for you." I yawned.

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Jesse." My mom kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Anakin." They turned off the light. I laid down and fell asleep.

**Ahsoka's POV**

After Jesse fell asleep, Anakin and I left.

"Ani?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for your help with Jesse. It means a lot to me."

"Hey, he's your son. That practically makes him my son too. He's interesting, smart and silly like his mother." I rolled my eyes.

"I never knew how great you were with kids."

"I love kids."

"I know that now. If Jesse survives this disease, will you be his father?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you. And for him."

**Aww, Jesse has the Black Plague. Yay, Anakin's practically Jesse's dad. Not his father, but his dad. What will happen to him? Will he survive? Will they find a cure in time? Let's hope so. R&R and vote for Best Villan.**


	7. Things Get Worse

**Jesse's POV**

I woke up without the bright lights in my face. I knew I was still in the medical wing. I also remembered I had the Black Plague. I thought once I got to Coruscaunt, I wouldn't catch it. I guess I was wrong. The droid came in.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine for now."

"It seems that your condition is getting worse. I will get some medicine for your pain."

"Wait. What do you mean..." He already left. How did he know my condition is getting worse? My mom and Anakin came in.

"Hey, Jesse..." My mom gasped. I saw tears forming in her eyes. Did I look different?

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh my gosh. Baby, are you in pain?"

"No. Not right now. Why? What's wrong with me? Do I look different or something?" She looked at Anakin.

"Should we show him?"

"It's your call." She looked back at me. Do I look that bad? She went in the bathroom and came back out with a little mirror.

"Jesse, baby, I don't want you to freak out. Okay?" I nodded and she handed me the mirror. I looked at myself in horror. My eyes weren't blue anymore. They were red and bloodshot. I had black markings on my face and montrals. My face markings were completely black. I looked completely different. I didn't recognize myself at all. I noticed my hands were a darker red with some black marks. I put down the mirror and pulled up my sleeves. My whole arms were dark red and black. I've seen everyone in the village with the Black Plague and no one looked like this. Why am I any different?

"What's happening to me? Why do I look like this?"

"Have you seen this on anyone else in your village?"

"No. They all looked the same they did when they were healthy. I've never seen anything like this. Why is it only happening to me?" I started to cry. My mom came over and hugged me. I cried in her chest and she rubbed my arm.

"Calm down, baby. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"I'm going to die. I have it worse than anyone else. I'm going to die."

"Stop saying that. You are not going to die. I promise. I won't let you die. You are my son and I will do everything I can to make sure of that. I just got you back. I'm not going to lose you again." I wiped my face a bit.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm ugly now?"

"No, baby. You may look different, but you're still my baby. You'll never be ugly to me."

"Then this is the face only a mother could love." Anakin stepped up.

"Jesse, I don't think you're ugly. You're still that cute little kid I found yesterday."

"See, Jesse. You're not ugly. You're sick, so you just look different. But you are not ugly. Don't ever think that." I coughed again. It made my head and chest hurt. My eyesight got blurry and it hurt.

"My eyes hurt." Everything went black, but I was still awake. "I can't see! Mom, I can't see!"

"Oh my gosh! Jesse, baby, can you hear me?"

"Yes, but I can't see you. Mom, I'm scared."

"Anakin, go get the droid." I heard his footsteps leave. "Jesse, how much pain are you in?"

"A little. It hurts to have my eyes open."

"Baby, your eyes aren't open. You closed them when you said you couldn't see."

"I don't remember this being a symptom of the Black Plague. No one else was blind or had dark marks. Why is this only happening to me?" My mom hugged me closer.

"Calm down. It's okay, baby." I could hear her voice cracking. I knew she was crying. I heard other footsteps. One stopped metalic. Probably the droid.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm blind. I can't see." I felt a cold metal hand on my chin.

"Can you open your eyes?" I tried, but it hurt too much.

"No. It hurts." I felt the hand force my eye open, but I still couldn't see anything. I was hoping my eyelids just hurt, but I was blind.

"Can you see anything?"

"No. Everything's black."

"Can you see this light?"

"No." He let go of my eye. I would assume it closed back.

"I do not know what could've caused his blindness. It's not a usual symptom of the Black Plague. I will need to take a blood sample to see any other causes." I heard his metal feet walk away. I felt someone's warm arms around me. I figured it was my mom. I could hear her crying.

"Mom, I may not be able to see, but I can still hear you crying. Please stop."

"I can't help it, baby. You just keep getting worse and I can't stop it."

"You won't be able to save me from everything, Mom. No one can stop everything." She held me tighter and started stroking my montrals.

"I know, baby. I just wish there was more I could do."

"Don't leave me again."

"I'll never leave you again. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"That's all you can do for now. Stay with me."

"That I can do, baby. That I can do." She kissed my forehead and rested her cheek on my head. I felt the bed shift and another hand on the back of my head. I knew it was Anakin. I knew he would be with me too. If he loves my mom, he will. I reached out for him and he took my hand. I know he won't leave me. I may not know much about him, but I can feel in the Force that he has a good heart. He cares about me and my mom. He won't leave us in our time of need. I heard metalic foot steps.

"I have his test results."

"What is it?"

"It appears that because the disease lingered in his bloodstream so long, it's poisoned his blood and caused his blindness. Because of this, he may not have as long as we thought."

"How much time does he have?"

"My estimate is within a few days." My mom gasped.

"Is there a cure?"

"We are still working on it. It may take a while. If my estimates are correct, the cure may not be found in time."

"There has to be something you can do to delay this."

"I can only help with his pain. Only the cure can help him permenately. I am sorry. He may not make it by then." She held me tight and cried. I felt another arm around me. It was Anakin. He was trying to comfort me and my mom. I felt like I had both my parents with me. Both of them caring about me and loving me. I haven't felt like this since my aunt died. When my uncle and her always comforted me when I was sick or sad or anything. This was my real mom. She was actually with me. She was actually holding me and caring for me. If I die, I was happy to have been able to know her and connect with her. That's all I ever wanted in my life: to be loved by my mother. Now that I have, I don't have a big problem dying. I served my purpose in life.

There's nothing I want more, but if I died, my mom would be sad. She would blame herself. It's not her fault for me dying. It's no one's fault. I just got caught by something I thought I could run away from. It's killing me. Literally. My mom can't think this is her fault. It's not her fault she left. She had to protect me. She was thinking about what's best for me. She wanted me to live a normal and safe life. I appreciate her sacrifice for me. Now it's my turn to return the favor. She got to be a mother again. That's all I could give her. I came back and made her happy. It didn't last long, but at least she was able to have me again. I felt tired. I just woke up and I'm tired again.

"Mom, I'm tired." She let me go and laid me down.

"Go ahead to sleep, baby. We'll be here the whole time." Since my eyes were already closed, I tried to go to sleep.

**Poor Jesse's only getting worse. Will they still be able to find a cure in time? R&R**


	8. Let Me Go

**Jesse's POV**

I woke up without being able to see anything. I wondered if I was even awake. I couldn't see if anyone was with me, but I could sense my mom's presence. I could sense Anakin too. They stayed with me the whole time. I felt weak and sluggish. I didn't even know if I could get up. I tried, but I just plopped back down.

"Jesse? You awake?"

"I think so. I don't think... I can get up."

"Try not to move around so much. You need to save your energy." I was able to turn myself to the direction of her voice. That alone tired me out. I don't know how long I can stand this. I hate not being able to do anything.

"Mom, I can't stand it. I can't see and my can barely move without being tired out. I don't like this disease."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, baby. You just have to hang in there."

"I don't know... how long I can." She stroked my montral.

"Be strong, baby. You've lasted this long with the disease. Be happy for that."

"I am. I'm happy that I get to spend this time with you. All my life, I wanted to meet you and be with you. No that I have, I don't mind dying."

"Baby, don't say that."

"But it's true. I felt that my purpose in life was to meet you. Now that I have, I'm happy. I've already accepted the fact that I might not live by the time they find the cure. I think it's time that you do the same."

"It's not easy to accept the fact that you might die."

"No one said it was. I know how difficult this is for you. In time, I know you'll accept it as I did. I don't want you to be sad about me forever. Promise me you'll move on. Please." She kissed my forhead.

"I'll try, baby. All I can do is try." I sat up with a little help from her.

"What time is it? How long was I asleep?"

"Only a few hours. It's noon."

"I wish I could see. I hate being blind."

"I don't like you being blind either, but there's nothing we can do about that right now." I heard the door open. Of course I couldn't see who it was, but their presences were familiar. One was calm and gentle natured. The other was someone that scared me. I figured that was Master Windu. I couldn't really tell who the other one was. He was familiar, yet distant. I felt that somehow I knew him. "Master Windu. Master Plo."

"Hello, Lil Soka." Whoa. He has a DEEP voice. It made my montrals tingle. And why did he call her "Lil Soka" and why does it seem that I know him.

"We have come to check on your son's status. We heard he's ill."

"He has the Black Plague. It was going around in his village, but he has it the worst."

"How is it worse other than his change in appearance?"

"Because he's had it longer than anyone else, it poisoned his blood and he's gone blind and he's weak. The droid said they may not be able to find the cure in time. He may not live long enough."

"We are sorry to hear that. We wish you the best and that your son lives long enough for the cure to be found."

"Thank you, Masters." I heard a set of footsteps leave. It was Master Windu's. The other man with the really deep voice stayed.

"Ahsoka, how long has he had this disease?"

"The droid said for about a week. Most die by then, but he was able to make it through."

"How is that?"

"I... don't know. He never said."

"Jesse, do you know how you could've survived this long with this disease?"

"No. I took care of everyone else in the village that had it. I took all the safety precautions. I didn't think I would get it."

"Was it contagious?"

"You can only catch it if you eat something that carries the disease. It mostly came from the animals we hunted. They had the disease and we caught it. Some became worried and became vegatarians. A few of them still caught it. Anyone could've caught the disease. I don't know how I lasted this long with it."

"This will have to be investigated."

"Master... Plo?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know you, but something's telling me I do. Why is that?"

"It may be because I visited your mother when she lived on Shili for those few months. I spent a lot of time with you." I reached out my hand for him. I didn't know where he was. I felt a strange hand in mine. I brought my other hand to it and felt it. Some of it was skin. Other parts were made of metal. I only know one species that had this.

"You're a Kel Dor aren't you?"

"And how do you know that?"

"My uncle taught me how to get along if something happened to my eyesight. He taught me how to tell what kind of skin goes to what species. He told me about Kel Dors that don't live on their home planet. Their skin can get damaged from space travel and poisonous gases. I know you're wearing a mask to protect your lungs. The metal claws on your fingers help protect your strong yet fragile skin."

"You have certainly been taught well. You are very intellegent."

"Thanks. I guess it's something I get from my parents. And my uncle of course."

"He's just like you, Lil Soka."

"Why do you call her that? I know she's small, but why call her that?" He chuckled.

"I found your mother on Shili when she was three years old. She was little and shy. I knew she was Force sensitive and so did she. Ever since that day, she's always been very fond of me. I always cared about her. She is like a daugther to me. I call her Lil Soka because I still think of her as my own daugther. As my own little girl. She may be grown up, but she is still that same little Togruta girl I found all those years ago."

"So, you're kinda like... my grandfather in a way."

"You can say that."

"There is so much... about my life... that I don't know. I want to know about my family. If I die, I at least want to know where I come from and who I am."

"We'll tell you anything you want to know. You spent ten years not knowing. You should at least have a dying wish." I started asking my questions.

**Poor Jesse. At least he gets to know everything about his family before he goes. R&R and vote for Best Villan**

**Also, because of some technical difficulties, I am not being allowed to update Prank Gone Wrong. So, I will be posting future chapters under my already made story Break Up to Make Up. Two more chapters have already be posted.**


	9. Is This The End?

**Jesse's POV**

My mom told me what she knew about my family. I found out that my real grandfather was the village leader. He and my grandmother were loved by the village. She said during their rule, there was peace and happiness. When she came along, everyone celebrated. The whole village had a huge celebration party. Things were great. I found out that there was a Separatist attack on our village when she was three. After the attack, most of the villagers were dead, including my grandparents. That's how Plo found her. He found her in her hut crying over her parents. He knew she was Force sensitive and had no one left in her family. He didn't know about Uncle Manny. He was away at the time. Plo took her and brought her to the temple where she belonged. She's been there ever since. I already knew how my parents met. I knew how my father died and why my mother left. I asked about my Aunt Jen. Turns out, she really was my aunt and that my uncle married her before he got me. The were going to get a divorce and separate, but she agreed to stay and help take care of me because she was close to my mom. I knew everything I wanted to know.

It's been three days and I'm still alive. I feel worse and worse everyday. I feel my death creeping near. I haven't seen- or more of heard- my mom or Anakin in two days. They never told me why they left. They said they didn't want me to worry. Master Plo stayed with me and kept me occupied. I feel tired. More so than usual. I felt a shift in the Force, but I was too weak to wonder about it. It's today. Today is my last day. I know it. I can feel it. I lifted my hand as much as I could.

"Master Plo." He took my hand.

"What is it, Jesse?"

"It's time. I know it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Today... is my last."

"Do not say that, Jesse. You have more time." I slowly shook my head.

"No... I don't. I know... everything I ever... wanted to know. I can go now."

"Jesse..."

"Please... listen to me. Tell Anakin... he's a great friend."

"Okay."

"You... have been... a great grandfather. And..."

"And what?"

"Tell my mom... I love her. It's... not... her... fault..." I felt my eyes rolled back and my hand drop. The last thing I heard was a long steady beep.

**Ahsoka's POV**

We found it! We found the cure for Jesse. I just hope it's not too late. Anakin and I just got back from Panton with the Reeki plant. We found out it cures the Black Plague. We got it to the droids and they made it into a medicine. I really hope it's not too late. We got back to the room and saw Master Plo with Jesse's hand. The sound of a long beep filled the room. Master Plo looked at me and shook his head. We were too late. He was gone. My baby was gone. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. Anakin held me and I cried in his arms. Master Plo came over to us and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry, Lil Soka."

"Did he say anything before he died?" He looked to Anakin.

"He said you have been a great friend to him, Skywalker." He looked back at me. "And he said he loves you and that it's not your fault."

I walked over to him and sat in the chair by his bed. My baby was gone. I couldn't save him. I ran my hand along his peaceful little face. He wasn't in anymore pain. He never has to go through any kind of pain again. I kissed his forehead. He was still warm, but that would soon fade. I rested my forehead on his.

"I love you, Jesse. Goodbye." Anakin came over with the needle. He lifted up Jesse's sleeve. "Anakin, what are you doing?"

"Giving him the cure."

"Anakin, he's gone. There's nothing we can do."

"It may still work. I told you. I'm not giving up on him."

"But it won't work."

"You don't know that. It could still work. If it doesn't, at least we would've tried." I knew there was no point in arguing with Anakin and I did want Jesse back. I was worth a try.

"Okay." He lifted Jesse's sleeve and stuck the needle in. I didn't think it would work. Jesse was gone. His heart stopped beating. This was only worth a try with no garantee with would work. He pulled the needle out of his arm and put his sleeve back down. Nothing happened. I felt Jesse's skin. It was only getting colder. I knew it wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." More tears came from my eyes.

"I need to be alone."

"Ahsoka..."

"Please."

"Alright. We'll leave." He kissed my forehead and left, along with the droid and Master Plo. I took Jesse's hand in mine and kissed it. My little boy was gone after I just got him back. Was this suppose to happen? Was my son suppose to die? Was his death neccessary? He was too young. He was only ten years old. He just found out about himself and me. He just found out about his family. He knew who he was. I know he didn't die in vain. A new sound filled the room. A beeping sound. I looked up and I saw his heartline. It was slow and steady. I looked back at Jesse. His chest rose and fell. He gripped my hand.

"Jesse?" He slowly opened his eyes. They were blue again and they weren't bloodshot. "Jesse, baby, can you see me?"

"Yeah. I see you, Mom." I took him in my arms and hugged him tight.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I kissed his cheek. My baby's alive. My son is alive.

**Yay! He made it! Why would I kill my own OC that's ten years old? I don't like children dying, so I won't be doing that. R&R and vote for Best Villan.**


	10. Reassurance

**Jesse's POV**

It's been a week since I "died" from the Black Plague. The Council gave my mom an extension for the trials. She's suppose to take them tomorrow. I should be out of the medical ward by then. She's training with Anakin right now to prepare her. I hope she does well.

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Alright, Ahsoka. Let's try this again."

"You're not making this easy, Anakin."

"I not suppose to. If I go easy on you, when the time comes where you face something big, you won't be ready enough. You have to focus."

"I'm trying."

"Look, I know you'll pass the trials. You're a great Jedi, but you're holding yourself back by not focusing on the here and now. What's going on?"

"I'm worried that I might fail Jesse. I know how much he wants to be here and if I fail, he'll have to leave." Anakin put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ahsoka, you won't fail. I've trained you since you were fourteen. You've gone through all of your lessons without a problem. I know you'll pass the trials. You just have to believe in yourself. You can do this. I know you can."

"I'm scared. I thought when it was time for me to be tested, I would be ready. Knowing someone else's future is on the line, it's more pressure. The fate of my son is in my hands. If I fail, I'll never be able to forgive myself and he'll hate me."

"Ahsoka, Jesse won't hate you if you fail. He loves you."

"I know, but that can change."

"No it can't. He's lived his whole life not knowing you and now that he does, his love won't fade just because you failed, which you won't. Come on, Ahsoka. I've never seen you like this and I've seen you a lot of ways, but never like this." I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I was lost and confused. It wasn't the first time, but it was more intense. "Let's take a break. Why don't you go to the medical ward and check on Jesse. It'll help clear your mind."

"Thanks, Ani." I kissed his cheek and left. I really need to clam down. I've never been this nervous or scared before. There's something about being a mother that changes things in a major way. I went to the medical ward and saw Jesse trying walk around.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, baby. Can you move around better?"

"Yeah. I can almost walk on my own. I should be able to come see you take the trials."

"I'm not so sure about that, Jesse."

"Please, Mom. I want to be there for you. I want to see you pass."

"There's no garantee I'll pass, Jesse."

"Of course you will. I've never seen you in action, but I can tell how great of a Jedi you are. Plus, Master Plo and Anakin told me a lot about your missions where you fought of battle droids and Sith. I know you'll pass." I smiled at him.

"You really believe I can do this?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but only if you're well enough."

"Yes." He jumped and almost fell. I caught him before he hit the floor.

"Like I said, only if you're well enough."

"Okay, but if I don't go, tell me everything."

"I will, baby. Now, get back in bed and rest your legs."

"I feel fine, Mom."

"No, I want you to rest. You need to save your energy. You can try walking again in a few hours. Don't wear yourself out at one time."

"But Mom..." He was trying the cute little whiny child trick again. I could only smile at him.

"Don't start, Jesse. Get in the bed." He gave me the puppy dog eyes. He got that from me. I did that all the time as a child and as a teenager when I didn't want Anakin to be too mad with me. I was practically immuned to it.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"No. Now. You got those puppy dog eyes from me."

"So, it doesn't work on you?" I shook my head. "Can't blame me for trying."

"Yes, I can. Get in bed." He walked over to the bed and climbed in.

"I'm not even tired."

"I never said you had to go to sleep. I just said you need to rest your legs. How long were you up and around?"

"I don't know. About an hour?"

"And how many times have you fallen down?"

"About twice, maybe three times."

"And how much pain have you been? On a scale of one to ten."

"About a three, three and a half."

"Well, that's good. Your pain has gone down. You might be able to get out of here by tomorrow."

"I hope so. I don't like being in here."

"You and me both. Don't worry. You won't be in here much longer."

"I hope you're right."

"Me too."

"So, how's your training going?"

"It's going."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not at the top of my game. I'm a little... distracted."

"By me?"

"It's not you're fault, Jesse. I'm just under some stress. Don't worry yourself about it."

"But I don't want you to be stressed."

"And I don't want you to think it's your fault."

"Hey, it's nobody's fault. We all get stressed out. We just manage to get around it somehow." I chuckled.

"You may be ten, but you're very wise."

"I know. It's something that comes in handy. Next thing you know, I'll be the next, and younger, Master Yoda." I laughed.

"No one can be as wise as Yoda, Jesse. That's some tough competition."

"I can handle competition. I did all the time on Shili. I was wiser than the village elder. Sadly, she died from the Black Plague."

"Well, at least you don't have it anymore."

"Are they going to send the cure to Shili? Everyone is dying from it."

"I spoke with the Council about it and they've sent a transport to Shili with the cure. Soon, everyone will be feeling better."

"That's good. There are still a few of my friends that are alive and haven't caught it yet."

"I'm sure the cure will get there in time to save who's left."

"I hope so. I don't want anyone else to die. The village was my family. I don't want them to suffer." I sat next to him on the bed and put my arm around him.

"Jesse, I know the village was the only family you knew of and that's my fault. It's my fault because I left you there. I didn't think to bring you to the temple with me. You would've been safer and you would've known your family. Or at least you would've known more of it, but I didn't take you because of your father. He told me that if we ever had children that he would want it to grow up where he grew up and have a normal life than to be a Jedi. At the time, I thought he was right. I figured you would want to have a normal life, so I did what your father would've wanted. I never really thought about how it would affect you if you never knew us. I guess, now I know."

"It's not your fault, Mom. I know you wanted what was best for me. I understand and I'm not mad. I'm not disappointed or anything. I'm just glad I had a family, even if they weren't my blood family. Our village is one big family. It would've been nice to know you and Dad, but I'm happy I was taken care of." I kissed his forehead.

"You are just like your father. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

**Short and suckish, I know. It's all I have. I'll try to update soon for the trials. R&R and vote for Best Villan.**


	11. Adoption

**Hello everyone. I want to let anyone that followed this story that I have absolutely no idea where to go from here. I am officially putting this story up for adoption. If anyone is interested in taking up this story, please PM me. I will give you the rights to this story and for my OC, Jesse.**

**-Jasmine**


End file.
